


Comic Hypocrisy

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Series: #IShipClarke [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke Griffin-centric, Gen, Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Josephine Lightbourne is Clarke's no.1 stan, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: The peace talks are going on.Josephine just wants to go to her room turn on some loud music to maybe drown the pounding in her head, but her father wants her there amongst the murderous haters who frankly have no right to hate on her. She is the biggest stan of this Ferrari's original driver after all.But why the fuck is this pounding so loud?Stop! This is so not cool.





	Comic Hypocrisy

“So we are all in agreement with the terms as discussed.”

Josephine’s head is pounding, it has been she woke up with the numerous nightmares from her first sleep in the new host body still echoing in her head.

She really doesn’t get why they have to play nice with these cretins, but her bleeding heart of a father insists so here they are. What really baffles her though is why does she need to be in this meeting, not that she cares, but all the murderous looks are getting kind of old. And having a little but innate knowledge of how skilled these people are at killing, from the various previously mentioned nightmares, is not helping.

Another pounding, much hasher, erupts and she is forced to let out a little groan.

Her father stops mid-speech and focuses all his attention on her and her wellbeing, which draws the attention of the skilled murderers hating on her to her, so thanks daddy.

“Josephine are you alright?”

She is about to reply, that she’s fine and to continue with the meeting and for the love of the primes keep the attention of murderous haters off of her, but is interrupted by a scoff. She swivels her head to search out the source (which does not help the pounding) only to let out an amused huff, because the source turns out to be the miss all high and mighty.

“Got something to say uh… what’s your name?”

That seems to be the wrong thing to say as it seems to have broken a tether and allowed for a beast to escape, which definitely is going to make her headache worse.

“Yes, I do. How dare you all stand here discussing terms for a ‘peaceful co-habituation’ and expect us to go along with this farce when you have already murdered our friend…”

Josephine’s high pitched scoff interrupts her tirade.

Really she understands that these so called peace talks are important but the pounding in her head added on to this girl’s hypocrisy is just not done.

“Please stop pretending that you are not happy that Clarke is dead.”

The shock and growing anger on the girl’s face is too comical and Josephine actually laughs.

“I’m not blind or tone deaf you know. Don’t think for a second that I didn’t notice the disdain and loathing for the previous owner of this Ferrari rolling off of you in waves. Which good for you babe, detest Clarke for all you want, it certainly made my job much easier.”

The girl… Raven seems to have frozen up, her mouth still curled in a snarl.

Josephine twirls a lock of her hair on her finger, the comic hypocrisy of the situation overpowering the pounding for a little while.

“Seriously after all the stories about the pure awesomeness of Clarke from the snake it is pretty evident to me that I’m awesome in completely different way. And my acting skills though high didn’t get me even remotely close to behaving like I-carry-the-weight-of-the-world-on my-shoulders Princess, so the fact that none of you noticed that Clarke was dead is frankly an indication of the fact that none of you cared enough.”

She chortles at the people who either look even more murderous or are looking at her shocked.

“She probably felt so at peace when she died. She wouldn’t have to suffer disdain from people for whom she literally burned herself up.”

Seeing the expressions of morbid curiosity mixed in with horror flash on the faces of everyone Josephine gets an evil smirk. The pounding is getting worse but this is too fun to pass up on.

“Oh so you don’t know do you? Well… well… well the levels to which my respect for this chick will rise seems to have no end. Oh so I had these nightmares last night, you know we get to relive some memories of previous host, and whoo let me tell you the stuff this chick lived through respect girl. I mean the days of feeling your own skin burning due to radiation, coughing up blood then days and weeks without sustenance without water? And don’t even get me started on the emotional traumas killing someone you love with a knife through the heart, choosing between seeing people you love being tortured to death or killing hundreds, loosing the another love as she dies in your arms, chained down while someone you love tells you that you are not a part of his family and these are full blown memories there were so many more small interactions that slowly chipped away her soul that by the time her mind was wiped and her soul expunged there wasn’t much of her left anyways.”

She rounds on miss I-Haven’t-done-anything-immoral-in-my-life.

“And you weren’t you the one who told her it was all her fault that your boy was dead, you who told her that making life and death decisions was her domain, you who was so insistent on not letting anyone test the nightblood but stood silent when it was her who was going into the radiation chamber. Of course you never made hard choices because she always made it for you.”

Josephine doesn’t understand where all the anger is coming from, it’s not like she knew this Clarke personally. But yesterday’s nightmares combined with present pounding, which seems to include wailing now, and indignation on behalf of this vessel’s previous owner who might have been almost as awesome as she is, is really invoking anger in her like never before.

But it seems like the last tirade had magnified her headaches to a blinding painful degree and she collapses clutching at her head.

She blacks out for a moment, sees a massive hatch like those on spaceships inching open.

Shit!

“Aaagh!!”

She comes back to the present, finds herself on the ground in massive pain. She makes out a blur of her father crouched over her shouting.

‘Shut up,’ she wants to say ‘you are making it worse.’

But what comes out is.

“Bellamy! Madi, protect her!”

What? That wasn’t her. Shit!

“She’s trying to break out.”

How dare she? After Josephine had spent the last few minutes singing her praises and defending her against her friends?

Oh to the hell no, she’s going down.

_‘Ha, scarier people then you have tried and failed. Hello I am Clarke Griffin, the commander of Death.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!  
> Another addition to my #IShipClarke works.  
> Our leading lady is mistreated to an abnormal degree and thus I have made it my mission to right the wrongs done by thecw writers who seem to find sadistic pleasure in torturing OUR brave Princess (how dare they *fiery eyes emoji*) 
> 
> Gather 'round kids it's time for *drumroll*
> 
> (^o^) Some Shameless Self Advertisement (^_-)
> 
> \-- Also known as tooting your own Horn --
> 
> For people intrested in reading about shamless Clarke Griffin Stan works, or as I have dubbed them #IShipClarke works please read my other the 100 works. 
> 
> Also I am a lonesome Indian who has no one to fangirl about the recent BELIZA WEDDING with (or the 100 in general)  
> Please ping me on my tumblr https://gryffindor-by-birth.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Clarke needs nobody #IShipClarke


End file.
